Deja Vu: Wedding Bells
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: Part five of the Deja Vu Cycle.  Victoria's wedding day approaches.  COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

Déjà Vu: Wedding Bells  
  
(A/N Ok, as promised, I have hurried to work on this, which will be the second last part of the Déjà Vu cycle. Not much to say before this one starts, except that it is set during the same Passions events as "Storm Clouds" was.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Victoria Crane watched her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautiful. She had to; nothing else would be enough for Alistair, who had arrived the day before, just in time for tonight's celebration. She smiled sadly at the thought of this being a celebration. She certainly didn't think that marrying a complete stranger, who she would be meeting tonight for the first time, was cause for celebrating. She could hardly believe that within the week she would by Lady Victoria Crane-Bennett. Bennett. That was the worst part, that his name was the same as her one love, Noah.  
  
She shook her head, trying to drive all thoughts of love out of her head. She had made her decision, and she was sticking by it. She couldn't bear the thought of being disowned and disinherited. But losing her best shot of true love was only slightly less heart-rending.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. And rang. And rang. She didn't need caller ID to know who it was. He had been calling almost non-stop, ever since the engagement had been announced. Victoria hadn't answered the phone once during this time and had barely even left the mansion, fearing what he would say to her.  
  
She could hear people arriving outside, the band beginning to tune up, as the clock inched towards 7 o'clock. That was when Lord Gregory, her fiancé, was expected to arrive here on the estate. And the thought of seeing him terrified her. She hadn't seen even a picture, thus she had no idea what to expect. All she knew was that he was 28, and English. That was it.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It opened and in stepped Amy, her skin gleaming gold from the tropical sun. "Oh Vicky, darling, I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!"  
  
Victoria opened her mouth to explain actions, believing Amy to be in shock at her dumping Noah, but her best friend continued on.  
  
"A lord! Oh my GOD Vicky, what a CATCH!!! I wish I had your luck! What does he look like? I bet he's gorgeous. Tall, dark and handsome. And rich. And entitled. That is so AMAZING!!! I have to admit, I was a bit worried, with that infatuation with the police chief's son, but I realize I shouldn't have been. Everyone slums it once in a while."  
  
Victoria couldn't bear to hear any more. "Amy." she began, ready to rip into her supposed friend, who dared to think she had been slumming it.  
  
"What hun?" Amy replied, smiling widely. Victoria felt her anger drain away at the sight of Amy's smile. She could see her friend truly thought that this marriage was the right thing for her. And that was something that Victoria had to agree with.  
  
"Amy, could I have a few moments alone. I have to make sure I look just perfect for my husband-to-be."  
  
"Oh, of course. I want to go check out the guys downstairs. Not all of us are lucky enough to be engaged!" And with that, Amy swept out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm real lucky," Victoria said miserably after her. Then she turned back to the mirror, squaring her shoulders.  
  
"This is what I choose. This is the best course for me. This is the only choice for me."  
  
After checking her appearance over three times, she finally left the sanctuary of her room, and headed downstairs.  
  
(A/N Yes, I know these chapters lately have been REALLY short. But I really don't care. I have to admit, I'm rushing through things a bit. But I really want to get the story out there, and then I can move on to other fiction.) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Two hours later, Victoria sat alone at a table. Lord Gregory Bennett had not yet appeared. She was irritated. This was the first time she was going to meet him, and he hadn't even been able to arrive on time.  
  
Sadly, the only person who did not seem upset by this was Alistair, which meant the odds were not good that she would be able to talk him into letting her end the engagement.  
  
Finally a car pulled up, and out stepped a man who fit Amy's description to a T. Tall, dark, and very handsome.  
  
He was soon being led towards her by Alistair.  
  
"Why Alistair, you never told me that I was engaged to such a ravishing beauty. I would have walked here when the plane broke down, had I known."  
  
Despite herself, Victoria felt a blush rise to her cheeks. He was charming too. In a short of slick, cliché short of way, but it was flattering none the less. She was beginning to think that perhaps life married to this man would not be so bad.  
  
It was a few hours later, and all the women at the party were in love with Gregory. He was simply irresistible. Yet, his fiancée was the least affected there. Victoria excused herself, and walked away towards the garden. It was intoxicating around Lord Bennett, yes, but she still couldn't completely forget the circumstances surrounding this marriage. It was a business merger, nothing more. Gregory may spout flattery, but he could just have easily been saying those things to any other woman. And this woman was in love with someone else. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't forget about the other Bennett man in her life.  
  
Suddenly Victoria was pulled off the path. She looked up, and found herself staring into Noah's eyes. Her wrists were clasped firmly in his hands.  
  
"Victoria, I need to talk to you."  
  
She tried to pull away, fighting all the feelings that cried out for her to relax and collapse into his embrace.  
  
"Noah, there's nothing to talk about. I have to get back to the party. Please let me go."  
  
"No. Not until you explain this to me."  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Victoria Crane!" he said angrily, his grip tightening around on her wrists. "You know damned well what I mean! Why are you marrying this man?"  
  
"Noah, let me go, you're hurting me. Why shouldn't I marry him? Lord Bennett is a good man."  
  
"And by that you mean he's rich," Noah cried out hoarsely. "You're marrying him for money. But what about love, Victoria? What about love?"  
  
She was barely able to hold back the ocean of tears building in her eyes. "Love? What can love bring? It doesn't feed you, or keep you warm at night. All is does is complicate things. Now, let me go Noah, or God help me I'll scream so loud all of Crane security will be rushing here, and you'll be arrested for assault."  
  
His grip loosened, but not completely. "It should be me over there, celebrating my engagement to you."  
  
Victoria pulled her hands away from him, breaking that last lingering touch. "No Noah. That was a dream. Just a dream. It could never have been real."  
  
She turned away quickly, but not quick enough to not see the expression on his face, to see the pain her worlds drove into his heart. But she did turn fast enough so that he did not see the glistening streams that were suddenly pouring over her cheeks, as the same pain course through her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
(A/N Wow, this story is practically writing itself. At this rate, I may even be able to finish the cycle tonight. Tomorrow at the very least.)  
  
Victoria Crane looked down the aisle. All her family was there - except Fox whose invitation had most likely been conveniently lost in the mail - and were watching her expectantly. The music was playing. Her father was beside her, waiting to take her arm. She could see Gregory at the front, standing beside the priest. It was time for her wedding to begin.  
  
She walked up slowly and steadily. She showed none of the typically pre-wedding jitters. No nervousness. She was resigned to her fate. She would be Lady Victoria. She would be Gregory's wife. And she would make the best of it.  
  
"Victoria Juliana Crane, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded-husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
(A/N Ok, that one was overly short. But, be happy, the next and last instalment may be up later tonight. It will be over soon. Will Victoria end up with Noah? You'll just have to wait and see.) 


End file.
